


The Affairs of Bats

by firewolfsg



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Infinite Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-30
Updated: 2005-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewolfsg/pseuds/firewolfsg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark finds out about Kara's crush on Nightwing, and he instantly flies to Gotham for a confrontation which proceeds in the most unexpected fashion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Affairs of Bats

**Author's Note:**

> firewolf's speculations for the state of the Bat-verse after Infinite Crisis back in 2005.

Superman couldn't rightly figure out why he was so-- worried-- exactly. Kara had a good head on her shoulders. She was only marginally less powerful than he was, and potentially his equal when she reached maturity.

And really, of all the people to be distrustful of, he shouldn't have any worries over a boy-- man who Batm-- Bruce raised. So why was Clark risking his wrath right now by sneaking into Gotham City to talk to Nightwing about Kara's crush on him?

Clark sighed to himself as he tried to flit through the shadows of Gotham City in his illusive search, very aware that bright red and blue were not conducive colours to wear when sneaking. From various bits of news he had picked up in the papers, Nightwing was proclaimed as having returned to his city. So why, oh why couldn't Dick have been in Bludhaven tonight?

Superman had flown into Bludhaven and made a quick circuit of the city but was only able to track down Tim Drake, who had been in his sweats and busy tinkering with a car in Nightwing's new workshop when he popped in on him. The teen had not been pleased to have Superman invading the newly established secret aerie, but he did point Clark to Gotham if he wanted to see Dick.

Perhaps he *should* have taken Tim's advice to look in on Dick at the mansion later that afternoon. But he was nearby and... Clark really did want to just zip in and out again without drawing Batman's attention. Of course... he'd have a less worrisome time if he could locate the younger man.

Frustrated with his unfruitful search, Superman settled on top of Wayne Industrial Tower to scan the city below him. Perhaps if he tried to listen for any communications between Nightwing and Batman he'd be able to pinpoint Nightwing's location. Tim must have called ahead to let them know--

"Superman?"

Clark really hated it when Bruce did that. For all his super hearing and enhanced senses, it was just uncanny that Batman often easily sneaked up on him. He huffed a little in frustration to note that Batman had a companion with him who was clearly *not* the expected Nightwing too, given the size and hint of curves on this-- new-- Robin?

Little details started to sink in. Nightwing stated as being back in Bludhaven. Tim was alone in Bludhaven... Here was a female, Robin...

"You're not Bruce, are you?"

"No."

Ooookkaaayyy. After the wringer that the recent universe wide crisis had flung them in, Clark could understand that changes had to have been instigated with some heroes. Bruce had certainly been under a huge amount of stress...

This Batman just *had* to be Dick. It would make sense given the fact Tim advised him to go look for Dick at Wayne Manor. After the disaster that was Jean Paul Valley when someone else wore Batman's cape and cowl, the affirmation that there was no one more suited to take it up than Bruce's son was firmly in place.

"Why are you in Gotham?"

Clark did sigh at the question. Straight to the point, so like Bruce's Batman.

He had fleetingly hoped that Dick's Batman would be a touch different. Perhaps just-- friendlier? However, given the fall out in the 'Trinity' plus the disaster which recently broke up the JLA, it probably *was* a poor move for him to journey to Gotham as 'Superman' rather than plain old Clark Kent. Still, this was important. This concerned the only blood born kin that Clark had.

"It's about a note I intercepted from you to Kara." Superman drew himself up and tried to muster the righteous indignation which he had felt when he found the unopened letter on the dresser at the farm. Ma's look of disapproval when he swiped and opened the letter not withstanding; Clark just couldn't let go of the idea he had read in the letter. Not that there was a blatant invitation or anything bad, but it was-- encouraging, it was--

Without looking, Batman's hand reached back to snag a hold on Robin's cape preventing her from leaving. "*What* note from *me*?"

"Er--" Clark instantly deflated with the question. His every instinct told him that Batm-- Dick was unaware of this correspondence which made Clark suddenly uncertain about his stance.

"Robin?" The tone was even and said without menace, but the teen was nervously silent and her entire body language fairly resonated guilt. "Return. To. The. Batcave. Now."

Superman stayed silently where he stood while the lithe red, green and yellow figure quickly sped off the tower with all haste. To him, the entire situation was feeling surreal.

Under the cowl, this Batman was Dick Grayson. Clark was sure of it. However, all other senses screamed at him that he was also facing the Bat. The Batman. The laughing daredevil, who was once the bright boy wonder, grew up and was fitting the oversized boots of his mentor too well for Clark's mind to reconcile the fact.

"The letter?" The tone was more a demand than a question, but Superman handed it over without protest anyway.

It took Batman less than a minute to read the letter which Dick allegedly wrote. Without a hint of any change in his neutral expression, Batman touched a switch on his belt and called out to a hidden microphone. "Nightwing?"

Superman surreptitiously tuned in to listen to the reply over Batman's ear mike, and instantly recognised Tim's bored voice. "I copy. Superman flying overhead earlier scared all the usual hoods into hiding, so it's a quiet night over here. If you have something for me to do--"

"Batcave. 30 minutes. Leave now."

"... Er--" The gulp came over the mike distinctly. "Would it-- be-- premature for--"

"I don't hear you moving towards either car or Wingcycle."

"I'm moving! I'm moving! Could I just state for the record that my arm was twis--?" Batman cut off the communications.

Oh, the guilt and worry in the boy's voice was all too clear to Clark. So the letter really didn't come from Dick after all, and from all signs, was the fault of the younger-- Bat-siblings. Oops.

"Er-- Batman." If Superman had any doubts of Dick's ability or suitability in filling his mentor's shoes, they all evaporated under the Bat Glare™ laid upon him.

"Kara. Is. *Fifteen*."

"R-- right." Clark steadfastly stopped himself from cringing at the disappointed accusation in Batman's tone. Yep, Dick had the role down. And he *really* should have known better.

"Is she aware that you're reading her mail?"

Superman couldn't stop the blush of shame colouring his cheeks. He silently reiterated his frustration that Batman could so easily make him feel small with just a few words. Then he winced to realise that the son was just like the father. Superman told himself in the future he should remember that *this* Batman was just as much his equal.

"I suggest you give your cousin 'The Talk', and then trust Kara to live her own life, Superman." Batman told him softly. "If you think it's necessary, I can pay a visit to your parent's place to talk to her myself, without a mask."

"If you could--?" Clark agreed, grateful for this friendly and understanding offer. What had worried him the most the last time he had been home was that Kara had nearly wallpapered her room with pictures of Nightwing; then for him to find the letter...

Clark brightened to imagine Dick Grayson visiting Ma and Pa. Clark was quite sure that his parents would like him. And Dick was a fine young man in his civilian guise; really good looking; fabulously rich, but with none of the snobbery and arrogance one might associate with wealth; he wondered if Dick was still a cop...

Superman was suddenly aware that a new Bat Glare™ was being laid on him, and it was of a greater intensity than the previous one. "Don't. You. Start."

This time Clark raised his hands between them guiltily as if to ward off The Glare. "I won't think of it! Like you said, she's only fifteen.

"I'll head ma off. Really!"

"Anything else then, Superman?" The glare intensity dropped off a couple of notches.

"Nothing. I'll be going now." Clark started to lift off gently. "Er-- sometime this weekend then?"

"I'll send you an e-mail with details this afternoon, after I make arrangements." Batman nodded to him before turning away to shoot one of his jump lines.

Clark sped home with all haste, quite aware that he was retreating with all the grace of a sternly scolded puppy. Yup, Dick was handling his new role very well indeed. *No one* would notice any difference between his father's Batman and him.

If-- when J'Onn was ready to restart the JLA, Clark saw little concern to have the new Batman in the team instead of the original... If Batm-- *Dick* deigned to join that is, after all the bad blood over the mind wiping of his father... On the other hand, maybe they'd better wait a few more months before they brought up the idea of reforming the JLA.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Good morning, Dick." Selina yawned as she strolled into the dining room and gave him a fond peck on the forehead before taking a seat at the table. "You're up early."

"More like, I've not gone to bed yet." He smiled at her warmly, as Alfred placed a plate of toast and cut fruit before her. "So when's lover-boy getting up?"

"He'll be in shortly." The former Catwoman told her stepson-to-be lightly as she looked over the selection of jams before picking up the jar of blackcurrant preserves. "Lucius has an early morning meeting set up for him and he has to be in the office before nine. Bruce is, of course, none too pleased with his drastically changed schedule."

Dick gave her a sly smile as he continued to scratch the head of the purring cat he had on his lap while he nibbled on a buttered croissant. Selina gave him a mock look of annoyance as she eyed *her* cat from across the table. To Selina, it was uncanny how a few of her cats had so easily adopted various members of Bruce's family when she moved in.

Much to the younger man's acute embarrassment and perplexity, this particular jet black adolescent had resolutely taken over his lap with their first introduction. But Dick had adapted well and resigned himself to having Noir follow him around the house and occupying his lap whenever he sat down, or draped over his shoulders with her claws sunk into his cape when Batman was about the cave.

After having a three thousand dollar cape shredded off his back that first time Tim and Cass tried to helpfully remove the cat, Dick let Noir have her way. At the least, she knew enough to hop off his shoulders and return upstairs when Batman wanted to be out on the streets. And besides, Selina thought Noir did wonders for Dick as an unspeaking companion who accepted him for all that he was. Plus she was certainly less embarrassing than Peaches, the tan kitten who decided she liked clinging onto Cass's chest; or Blanc, the white kitten who insisted on sitting on Tim's head; both kittens resisting all efforts to teach them to sit on lap or shoulders.

Even Alfred 'had' a cat. A dignified little calico, aptly named Princess, who condescended to come when he called and followed him around the manor at a regal pace when he was about doing his chores. Bruce, however, they left alone. Her kitties knew that Bruce belonged to mummy. Meow.

"Morning." Bruce dragged himself into the dining room and laid a peck on Selina's cheek before taking his seat beside her, and facing the plate of toast, eggs and cut fruit which Alfred laid before him. "You're up early?" He looked sleepily in Dick's direction as he took a sip of coffee and picked up the paper.

"Not been to bed yet."

Oh dear. Selina watched Bruce come instantly awake. The instincts which kept him alive when he was Batman were fortunately still working and prompting him that he should be on the alert.

"Oh?"

"Bruce?" Selina could read from the saccharine sweet tone of Bruce's adopted son that he was in trouble. The man put down his paper and blanched to see the patented Bat Glare™ laid on him.

Now, *that* was stirring. Bruce had probably never been on the receiving end of a Bat Glare™ before. And Dick was accomplishing it very impressively without the cowl. He really was getting into the role of being Gotham's principal guardian. From her perspective beside him, Bruce's pride in his son could not be more radiant.

The Glare didn't let up though. Bruce must really be in deep shit. "Er-- Yes?"

"What was this thing-- I heard from Cass and Tim--" Dick tapped Noir on the head and, much to Selina's amusement and Bruce's discomfort, the cat perceptively hopped off Dick's lap to dash out of the room. "About you not letting her date-- until *after* *I* got *married*?"

Oops. Yes, Bruce was in *deep* Bat guano. Selina exchanged a glance with Alfred and decided that she was going to follow Noir's instincts and leave father and son to talk.

End ;) 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment to Batgirl #51 which appeared on the Scans Daily LJ "Given Bruce's insistence on cock-blocking disrupting Cass's romantic life at all turns, is anyone hopeful for a Taming of the Shrews situation where Bruce declares that Cass will only be allowed to date once Nightwing gets married?"
> 
> And Supergirl #3 which showed her having a huge crush on Nightwing.
> 
> It's not "Taming of the Shrew" but I hope it's still amusing.


End file.
